The Love I Left Behind
by vampgal19
Summary: Eclipse never happened,Bella finds out that she is pregnant with Edward’s child and leaves because she is scared that he will get angry or want believe her.16 years later she has twins and a new coven.What happens when they meet a certain group at school?
1. Chapter 1

_**The Love I Left Behind**_

**Summary: Eclipse never happened, Bella finds out that she is pregnant with Edward's child and leaves because she is scared that he will get angry or want believe her. 16 years later she has twins and a new coven. What happens when they meet a certain group at school?**

Bpov:

I can't believe I'm about to leave the love a of my life. I just found out that I'm pregnant with Edward's child and I'm scared to tell him, I don't even know how I mean vampires can't get human's pregnant, but here I'm Isabella Swan having Edward Cullen's child and leaving my favorite family.

I got into my monster of a truck and drove to the Cullen's house. It's a good thing the whole family is up somewhere in California taking care off some over populated mountain lions, well at least Edward will have a good meal. Even my laughter feels strange.

I get out of my truck and walk up to the Cullen's front porch for the last time. I took out the note I wrote to them on the door and tape it on the door. I walk back to my truck looking back at the house for that last time in a blurry vision.

"Goodbye, I will miss you all so much" I whispered. "I'm so sorry"

Okay so this is the first chap next one will hopefully be in Edwards POV and her note. Hope u guys like if First fan fiction


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

_**Chapter 2:**_

**A/n: wow I can't believe this story is a hit thanks for reading and reviewing!!**

**Disclaimer: okay can do this….. I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT…phew I feel better**

**Toa (twilight obsession anonymous): cheering and clapping good job!!**

**Here is chapter 2:**

**EPOV:**

"Edward if you don't control your emotions and stop pacing around, I will destroy your piano!" Jasper said to me

"I'm sorry Jasper it's just that I want to get home to see-" I was cut off

"BELLA…WE KNOW" they all shouted at me.

We have been hunting all weekend in California because there was a slight problem with the mountain lions and I can't wait to see my beautiful lovely angel Bella.

I'm still beating myself up about leaving her to keep her safe. Things have changed since we came back. Rosalie is actually being civilized toward Bella and they have become closer then before. I finally dropped all the boundaries, I just can't believe I wait this long to do it, that night was perfect and I finally realized I could never really hurt Bella.

-- 30 minutes later--

We finally pulled up into the long driveway; the smell of freesias hit my nose as soon as I stepped out of the car. Bella was here.

"What's that on our door?" Emmett asked.

"What?" I look over and see what looks like a note taped to the door.

I run up to the door and I reach out to grab the note but a pale hand flashes in front of my face and grabs it before I could.

"What is it Alice?" Esme ask softly when she see's Alice's expression go to curious to sad in a second.

Alice hands the note off to Esme who has the same expression before then passed it off to Carlisle, Jasper, Rosalie, and Finally Emmett. There expression is all the same heartbroken.

"What is it guys? Your all blocking your thoughts." I ask starting to panic then I hear Emmett say _Bella _in his mind. That's when I flip out and snatch the note from him. A thousand different scenarios run though my head-Victoria, the dogs, the volturi- when I finally read the note my dead heart breaks.

**Dear Cullens,**

**I am a thousand times sorry but I have to leave. No matter what you guys will always be my family and I will forever love you as one, but I had to leave. I have put so much on you all with my blood, Victoria, and now the Volturi. I know what you are thinking "We can take care of it and you're not tempting us" but I am tempting you guys and bow I have another problem and I'm scared you all will hate me.**

**Emmett- you big grizzly bear, you were always a big brother to me, a big goof ball as well, I will miss you and your pranks. I will never forget you and your big bear hugs.**

**Jasper- even though we were never close you were the one that got me and I'm very sorry for tempting you the most I know how hard it was for you, but you two are and always will be brother to me.**

**Rosalie- I know we never along, and just when we were getting along I pull this and leave, I don't expect you to forgive me in fact I wouldn't mind if you went back to hating me again, I know I am, but know matter what I still see you as a sister.**

**Esme and Carlisle-you guys were so much to me as parents as Renee and Charlie are. I will miss you guys so much.**

**Alice- my pixie shop-aholic best friend, I will never forget you, I will miss you so much even when you- I hate to admit it- play Barbie Bella and your killer shopping spree's, your were so much like a sister to me as well. **

**Edward- my angel Edward I love you so much that I can barely see what I'm writing. I never did see what your saw in me, plain old Jane, but you are a Greek god no matter what you are, was not, are not and will never be a monster. I will never in a million years ever stop loving or forget you. You are and always will be the love of my life. I want you to be happy.**

**Please no one be sad over me leaving trust me when I say this is the most hardest and difficult thing to so I'm so tempt to just rip up this note and forget ever leaving you guys, but I can't. This is no one's fault here but my own.**

**Love for all Eternity,**

**Isabella Marie Swan**

**P.S. Edward if I find out you went or tried to go to the Volturi I will kill you. Alice keep an eye out for him and Emmett stop him if her tries .All I ask is for no one to kill themselves over me leaving, like I said I'm nothing special only a human.**

I drop to my knees and dry sob. O how I wish I could cry.

_She can't, how, why_ I'm not even thinking straight

"Bella" I cry out her name quietly.

**There you go chapter 2 hope u liked it**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

**Disclaimer: the last time I checked my name was not Stephenie Meyer so I do not own the great book we call twilight. **

**16 years later: **

**BPOV:**

"Landon and Carlee!" I shout up the stairs "Wake up… its time for school!"

I here thier moans coming from their rooms. I chuckle to myself.

"Don't make me get Jack on you two" I yell up when I didn't here anymore movements.

"We're up, we're up!" they both shout down to me.

"That's what I thought." I mutter under my breath.

It has been 16 years since I left my love, 16 long years that I have been with my new family, the Brooks. Hannah and Jason are the coven leaders. Hannah works as a nurse in the hospital while Jason is a lawyer. Hannah found me 6 months pregnant crying my eyes out.

_--Flashback--_

_I am sitting on this park bench and crying myself a river when I here a sweet and gentle voice from behind. _

"_Are you okay?"_ _I turn around and look up at the young women behind me. She looks to be around 20 or 25 years old with shoulder length brown curly hair. She looks as beautiful as Rosalie. But the thing that catches my attention the most was her honey topaz eyes. __**A vampire**__ I thought_

"_I am… no not okay" I sob_

"_O dear!" She mutters softly and walks around the bench to sit next to me, and grabs my hand._

"_Would you like to talk about it?" she says softly "My name's Hannah, what's your name sweetie?" she asks me softly. She reminds me so much like Esme being all motherly._

"_Bella" I reply in a week voice calming down a bit._

"_So Bella, would you tell like to tell me what's got such a beautiful women like yourself crying?" Hannah asks me softly again._

_I debate whether or not to tell her. __**She's a vampire**__ I think to myself. Hell what do I have to lose?_

_So I told her everything, when I moved to forks, meeting Edward, falling in love, meeting his family, James and Victoria, my 18__th__ birthday, him leaving, Jacob and the pack, Alice coming back, me and Alice going to Italy to save Edward, the volturi, Edward and me finally dropping all the boundaries._

"_And then I found out I was pregnant, I got scared the he might not want a child or will think that I cheated on him and leave me and I couldn't have him leaving me again." I was crying by the last part._

"_Shhh… its okay…shhh…everything's okay" she sooths me. _

_I stayed crying her arms like that for at least 10 minutes._

_When I started to calm down, she asks "if you need a place to stay you could live with me and my coven." Hannah told me. _

_--End of Flashback--_

The coven is made up of Hannah and Jason, Jack and Bryan, my kids, Landon Emmett Jasper Cullen, Carlee Alice Rose Cullen, and me.

Jason looks about 25 but is nearly 200 –along with Hannah- years old. Jason has a buzz cut but still has blonde hair. Jason can sense when other vampire's are near and if they are a danger to us or not.

Hannah can see the future like Alice.

Then there's Jack and Bryan who are together and are so much like my big brothers. They do not take crap from anyone or anything.

Jack is well build -a little like Emmett- and kind ahs a surfer look going on with his blonde spikes. He loves sports and games. He is best tracker, he can find anyone or thing he wants in less then an hour depending on where they are, how fast hey can be, and how smart they are.

Bryan is the complete opposite of Jack. Bryan has brown hair curly hair. He is like a male version of Alice. He drags everyone to the mall and has to comment on out outfits and will change us if he has too.

Landon looks like me but has his dad's green eyes with a speck of topaz, and his father's messy hair, but his hair is mahogany like mine.

Carlee looks like her father but has my brown eyes also with a speck of topaz in them she has her father's bronze hair with black highlights.

Landon and Carlee have the emo look. They are only half-vampires and won't turn till there 18th birthday.

I have not changed too much. My hair is still is mahogany brown color with some red highlights in it. I have more curves and longer legs. My eyes are the normal topaz color. My power is that I can tell if someone is lying or telling the truth, and can read and send messages though the mind.

As soon as the twins were done eating we hopped into my blue Audi **(pic in profile)** that I got when I joined the coven as a welcoming gift, and sped off to the hell we call school.

This car is so much silent and smoother then my monster truck. I love the speed this car has. Yes, I Isabella Marie Swan likes to drive fast. What can I say I'm a vampire I love the speed now.

10 minutes later we saw the sign that reads **'Clayton high school: Home of the Wildcats'**

I pulled into an empty space and we all got out of the car. While I got glares from all the girls and hungry stares form guys. _Typical_ I thought while chuckling to myself.

I decide to open my mind to hear anything new.

"_Bella is looking extra hot today... I so want to tap that off fine a..." _I stopped listening to the perverted Zack Smith. I swear he is like Mike Newton.

"_I can't wait to meet the 5 new comer's. I wonder what the guy's will look like and how long it will take me to get them"_ Blake York thought. Blake is the most popular most snobbish and selfish girl in the school. She is also the school slut.

I stopped listening after that and turned back to my family.

"There are 5 new students coming today" I inform them.

They all nodded their heads in response.

Jack and Bryan are both seniors, I'm a junior, and the twins are both sophomores.

"Carlee I don't want you making anyone cry today, and Landon please keep an eye on her." I tell my kids.

"Mom when have I ever made someone cry?" my daughter asks me in her sweet innocent voice that I know to well.

"Mmmmm… let me think….umm o yea yesterday!" I yell at her.

"Well it's not my fault that jerk grabbed my ass!" Carlee replies back.

"Watch the language young lady" I scowl at her, as she rolls her eyes at me.

They started off in their direction of their classes.

"And no skipping!" I yell after them.

"Kids!" I mutter under my breath as I receive chuckles from Jack and Bryan.

"See you guy's later." I tell them walking to my class.

"Bye Bells." They both yell at the same time even though I can hear them with out the yelling.

I walk into my English class and realize the teacher is not here yet. I walk over to my seat in the back by the window. The class is made up of mostly the juniors and seniors. When the bell rings the teacher walks straight up to the chalkboard and tells us to take out our notebooks and copy down the notes. In the middle of the notes the door opens, but I don't even look up thinking it's just the one of the new students. I hear the teacher telling her to sit down next to me because it is the only available seat left.

When I hear the screech of a chair and decide to be polite and introduce myself. When I look up I swear my already dead heart breaks.

"Bella?"

**Cliffy who could it be?? The first person to guess right will be in the next chapter and the second person I will dedicate the chapter two and the third person will get a cookie!! The characters pictures are on my profile. This was the longest chapter ever took all my school time to write this for you guys.**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

_**Chapter 4:**_

**a/n: okay so only 1 person guessed right wow lol, so I would like to thank jade-hime 4 guessing correctly, she will be in this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: we all wish that we own twilight but the truth is we don't and that 1 day we will… but one day I shawl own twilight mwhaaaaaaaaaaa cough, cough k im done now.**

**Rpov: (Rosalie)**

It has been 16 years since Bella left us. The family just has not been the same since.

Alice barley shops anymore, and is not her normal bubbly self. She lost her best friend and a sister

Jasper is always so depressed from our feelings and his own as well. Even though they were not that close he still thought of her as a sister.

Emmett doesn't tell anymore of his jokes or play anymore pranks, he doesn't give anymore bear hugs. It reminds him to much of Bella. Emmett loved Bella like a sister so much.

Esme is still her motherly-self but she doesn't redecorate anymore, and Carlisle is always cooped up in his study or at the hospital. Bella was as another daughter and loved her like one too.

Even I am not my usually selfish-self. I was just begging to get used to her and realize that she was not going anywhere.

Edward is nothing but an empty shell he's always in his room, he never listens or plays – he destroyed them all- his music. When he has to hunt Emmett has to drag him out. He lost his love, his angle, he's nothing with out her.

We got the worst news anyone get ever get. That day we all died again.

_--Flash Back—_

_Nine months after Bella left we were all in the living room, when jasper turned on the six o'clock news._

"_And now I take you to Jade Moore," the man said, and then the T.V. switched to a young woman around her twenties with blonde hair, and blue eyes._

"_Thank you Jim," she replies into the microphone._

"_I'm live at the scene of a horrible accident where a young girl lost her life," she says " apparently she lost control of her truck and went over a cliff," jade continues then the camera zooms in on a res truck, we al froze._

_The truck was red, it was Bella's._

"_No it can't" Edward keeps muttering._

"_The young woman was 18 year-old Isabella Marie Swan" Jade answers all our unasked questions._

"_Oh my god" Alice whispers_

_That's when we all broke down and dried sobbed._

_Edward just lost it and broke all his CD's and destroyed his piano._

_--End of Flash Back—_

A couple days later Emmett had to stop Edward from going to the Volturi. That happens four times before he gave up.

"Come on you guys were going to be late for school." Alice shout's up in her bubbly self, Wait.

"ALICE" I scream

"Yes Rosalie "Alice comes bouncing in my room.

She must have had a vision.

"What did you see? " I ask in a curious voice.

"Why, what ever do you mean?" She asks in an all too innocent voice.

"Yeah, sure play dumb" I reply back and walk out of my room and into the Volvo.

The rest of the family got in the car and we took off for school.

--5 minutes later—

We pull up into the only open parking spot, next to a blue Audi, the only other nice looking car.

As soon as we step out of the car the bell rings. We just look at each other and shrug our shoulders and walk into the main office to get our new schedules.

"How may I help you dear?" the security – Mrs. Billson- asks us.

"We're new here and we need our schedules." Edward replies in a bored voice.

"Oh, yes the Cullen's. Here you go, and have a great first day." She say's as she ands us our schedules.

I go over my classes and start walking to my first English class.

When I walk in the teacher is writing notes on the board. I walk up to her.

"Hello, my name is Rosalie Hale. I'm new here." I tell the teacher.

"Oh, yes, of course. Go have a seat next to Bella." She tells me, while pointing out a girl with brown hair with red streaks, her head is down so I can't see her face. Wait… Bella… no she's dead, it can't be. I just shrug off that thought and head over to my seat while getting glares from the girls and lusty stares from the boys.

When I get to the table I noticed that her head is still down. _She's probably asleep_. I thought while laughing on the inside.

I start to pull out my chair and it starts to make that screeching noise, and that's when she finally picks up her head.

I see someone I believed to be dead for 16 years.

"Bella?"

**Wow I bet Rose was the last person u thought would be there lol.**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

_**Chapter 5:**_

**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight**

**BPOV:**

Oh. My. God. _It's Rosalie, what is she doing here? Are the rest of the Cullen's here as well? What are they doing here in Canada? Do they hate me for leaving 16 years ago?_ _Of course they_ _do_. I scowled to myself. All these questions and thoughts were going though my head at the speed of sound.

"Bella? Is that really you?" she asked. I'm sure if she could've cried she would have. I just didn't know why?

I couldn't even speak so I just nodded my head.

"We should talk," She said.

Again I nodded my head and then I raised my hand.

Finally I found my voice and I asked. "Mrs. Louson, I'm not feeling too well, may I be excused and go to the nurse?"

"Yes, of course, I hope you feel better," She answered back with real caring in her voice.

I got up and walked out of the class. I decided to go to the back of the school so no one would hear our conversation. I just kept thinking, _this is going to be a very interesting conversation_.

**RPOV:**

Bella just walked out of the classroom. So I followed her lead and asked the teacher if I could go to the bathroom, of course she said yes.

So I got up and walked out of the room to go to the back of the school knowing Bella would like to be alone so no one would be able to hear us. (H/P: Maybe instead of knowing she could follow Bella's scent.)

While walking I decided to tell Edward.

'_Hey Edward, get the rest of the family and meet me at the back of the school. I have a big surprise for you. NOW!' _I screamed 'now' so he knew I meant business.

**BPOV:**

While I was waiting on Rosalie to get here I decided to get my family here so the kids can meet their other family

'_Hey guys, I need you all to meet me at the back of the school right now. There's some people here you should meet,'_ I told them all with my mind.

Not a moment later Rosalie came around the corner. As soon as she saw me she ran over to me and hugged me as tight as she could while saying my name over and over again and saying, 'I can't believe you're really here'. To say I am shocked would be an understatement.

"Wait, you're not mad at me?" I asked in a very shocked voice. They must have been mad at me, I left them.

"Mad at you?" Rosalie scoffed. "Bella, of course we're not mad at you we're just glad you're ali—" she got cut off before she could continue.

"Rosalie, what is so important and what is this sur..." but the velvety voice trails off. I turned around to see the family I loved and left behind.

"Bella?" that all too familiar velvety voice asked.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6:

_**Chapter 6:**_

Disclaimer: I don't own twilight the only thing I own is the plot the school and my characters

BPOV:

"Em… still…can't…breath!" I mange to choke out.

As soon as I turned around to see the family I was gulped into a big bear hug.

"Oh sorry I just missed you so much!" Emmett said. I laughed and hug him tight then I could, if I was human I would not have been able to have done it.

All of a sudden a little squealing pixie girl knocked me over and shouted shouting a mile and minute.

"BellaOhmygodImissedyousooooomuchmyvisioncameturenowwecangoSHOPPING!" (Bella Oh my god I missed you sooo much my vision came true now we can go SHOPPING!) She said all this in one breath that if I was human I would not have been able to understand what she had said.

I laughed and hugged her just as tight and said "I know Alice I missed you so much."

Jasper then came up to me next and gave me a gentle but firm hug and said "Bella it really has not been the same without you." He said so sincerely that if I were still human I would be crying. I think he felt it because all of a sudden I was hit with calmness. I looked up at him and gave him another big smile.

"I know jasper." I reply back to him.

Then I turn around and face my angle who looks like he has seen a ghost or can't believe that I'm really here.

APOV: (Alice)

Yes! My vision came true I get my best friend back!

JPOV: (Jasper)

All the emotions coming from everyone all happiness. I'm glad that Bella is okay and not dead.

EMPOV: (Emmett)

Yes! My little sister is live and even better a vampire now I can arm wrestle her and not get yelled at if I hurt her! hahahahahahaha

EPOV: (Edward)

Bella she's alive and more beautiful then ever before!

BPOV:

"Bella? Is that really you?" my angel asks me like he can't believe it.

I just nod my head not able to speak. He than runs over to my and pulls me into a hug and is holding on like I will just disappear at any moment. I response just the same. Oh god how I have missed his hugs and being into his cold chest and smelling him, oh god he still smells the same if not better.

"But how?" Edward asked still not letting me go.

"Edward I-" but I was cut off by my kids bickering.

"Mom, Carlee bit some dude again!" Landon tells me while walking up to us with Carlee next to him and jack and Bryan behind them. I, reluctantly, pull away to from Edward to face my kids.

"Thanks snitch." my daughter snaps at her brother while he just sticks out his tongue.

"Carlee, what did I tell you about biting people?" I scowl my daughter.

"I'm sorry but the dude groped me!" my daughter tried to defend herself. Then the air was filled with Emmett's booming laughter. I was about to reply back when Landon finally notice the other people out here.

"Mom?" he starts "who are they?" he finishes. I look at the Brook's and the Cullen's to see the same look on there faces. Confusion.

"Carlee, Landon. This is your father, Ants, and uncles."

Okay please don't kill me but I have more homework to do and I'm getting tried please don't kill me I will update soon and just the next chapter will be long.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7:

_**Chapter 7:**_

**a/n: I'm sooo sorry I have not updated lately I have been sooo busy. With studying for my HSA'S and exams cause I get out on the 6 yippee lol ok so here is chapter 7 enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: we all no her owns twilight so its not me.**

BPOV:

"Edward, this is Carlee and Landon," I start "your kids." I finished.

I look at my kids and see their happy expressions. I told them about how I left the Cullen's when I found out I was pregnant and got scared. At first they were angry at me because they had to grow up with out a father, but than calmed down a little when I showed them pictures of him and the others. I kept two photo albums with all the Cullen's one for me and the other for the kids. In case I ever ran into Edward again I kept an extra baby album just for him so he can see them if he wanted to. They really wanted to meet their father, ants, uncles, and grandparents and of course this made me feel even more guilty for leaving Edward.

"How?" I heard someone next to me ask.

I turn around and see that it was Edward that spoke.

"Why don't we go to my place and I will explain there?" I asked the group before me.

The all nodded and walked off to the parking lot.

When reach the cars I spoke up "You guys can follow us to our house." They all agreed.

"Wow is this car Bella?" Rosalie asks from behind. I turn around and see that she is staring at the car in awe.

"Yea but you should see the other cars." I tell her.

"Wow!" is all she says back. I start to giggle at that.

Then we got in the cars and I took off. I could see the shock expressions on the Cullen's faces. Hehe they still think I don't like driving fast. During the ride I start thinking that maybe he doesn't want the kids or me anymore and that he has moved on and doesn't love me anymore. That thought gets my curious so I go into Edwards mind to see what is thinking.

'_Wow Bella is driving fast and she is more beautiful then before. I still can't believe she has kids that I have kids, god I have missed her so' _Edward thought. Wow I feel even more guilty now because he didn't get to know his kids for 16 years and the twins never knew their father and grr I just can't do anything right.

When we pull up the house and get out I see the Cullen's shocked and awed expressions. I laugh quietly.

"Bella, y-you live here?" Alice asks awe evident in her voice.

"Yup" I reply popping the 'p'.

"Wow, now I know how you felt when you first saw our house." She says still stun.

"Ha-ha yea I guess you do." I reply laughing. She is right though I just could not believe my eyes when I first saw the Cullen's mansion.

"Come on you guys have to meet Hannah and Jason!" I shout over my shoulder while walking into the house.

As soon as I walk in I see two people that I have not seen in over 16 years.

--**So tempted to leave it here…but u guys have been waiting long enough**--

"Carlisle, Esme?" I say a little shocked.

They turn around and see us all in the foyer staring.

"BELLA!!" Esme screams and runs over to me and pulls me into the biggest hug she has ever given me. I hug her back the same way.

"We missed you so much Bella." Carlisle says and pulls me into a warm hug.

"What are you guys doing here?" Emmett asked the question I'm sure everyone else was thinking.

"Hannah is one of the nurses at the hospital, and an old friend." Carlisle explains right as Hannah and Jason come in.

"Yea, so I invited him and Esme over to catch up because we have not seen each other in over a century." Hannah continues.

"What are you kids doing shouldn't you all still be in school." Esme asks.

I told them how Rosalie and I have English together and how I wanted to talk, then getting the rest of the family meeting and telling Edward that he is a father.

"So we came home so I could tell them the story, and now I won't have to tell it twice seeing how you and Carlisle are already here." I finish saying.

"Well what a coincidence, let's go into the living room where it well be more comfortable and than Bella can start her story." Hannah says.

We all follow her into the living room. Carlisle, Esme, Jason, and Hannah took the big couch, and having Carlee, Landon, Jack, and Bryan on the first love seat, while Rosalie, Alice, Emmett, and jasper take the other love seat leaving Edward to take the chair and me standing in the middle of the living room facing both families.

"Before we start I want to introduce everyone." I tell them. They nod their heads and so I began introducing both families.

"Those of you who don't know the Cullen's, this is Alice and her mate Jasper. Rosalie and her mate Emmett. Carlisle and his mate Esme. And lastly Edward." I inform the Brook family.

"Those of you who don't know the Brook's, this is Hannah and her mate Jason. Bryan and his made Jack. And lastly Landon and Carlee, my kids." I inform. I can see the shock looks on Esme and Carlisle's faces.

"OK now that we all know each other, lets begin." I say

"When you guys left for California I was starting to feel sick and throwing up, I thought nothing of it but when I missed my period I knew something was up. I went out to port angles so know one will recognize me and took a home pregnancy test. It was positive.

"I than started to panic and started thinking that Edward would not want the child or worse think that I cheated on him and leave me, which I could not handle again. So I made a quick decision, so that Alice would not be able to see, and left.

"I really had no where to go, I was so tempted just to go back to you guys and beg for my forgivness, but I knew that I couldn't, due to the fact that I was positive you were all very angry at me which you had every reason to be. But than six months later I was at a park bench and crying my eyes out when Hannah found me. I told her everything that happened. She offered for me to live with her and her coven. I accepted and have loved them just as much as you guys.

"After the twins were born the guys pushed my truck off a cliff and got me my blue Audi. When Carlee and Landon got older I told them all about you and how much I loved you and how I messed up by leaving. They were angry at first but than clamed down after I showed them pictures of you all.

"My powers are that I can tell if someone is lying, send messages in the mind and read minds, I can also block out any power I want to want when I want. Hannah can see the future much like Alice, Jason can tell when there are any new kind of vampires coming and if they will mean us any harm. Jack is the best tracker that I have ever known, and Bryan can change into any animal he wants to. Carlee and Landon don't have any powers and wont till they turn 18 and become full vampires, but they do have these little mind talk between each other and they only have to hunt once a month." I finish the story.

"And Jasper to answer your question, no I do not have a problem with the blood lust. I think its because I hated it when I was human and it came with me in this life." I answer his unasked question.

"Carlee and Landon, can you please come here for me?" I ask my children. They nod their heads and get up to come stand by me.

"Guys I want you to meet Carlee Alice Rose Cullen and Landon Emmett Jasper Cullen, Edward and my kids." I tell the Cullen's "kids meet your Uncle Emmett and Jasper, your Ant's Alice and Rosalie, and your grandparent's Carlisle and Esme." I formally introduce my children to their other family.

"You named them after us." Alice squeals and runs up to hug me and her niece and nephew, and the rest following to hug them. I look at their faces and see that they all look happy and I feel even more guilty for leaving in the first place. I'm sure if I could still cry I would be along with the rest of the family.

I then notice Edward is just sitting there, I don't think he moved once.

"Edward?" I say while slowing walk up to him.

He looks up at me and say's "Can we talk alone?"

**Okay I'm leaving it there I now have to write chapter 8 then type it up. I probably wont update soon because I have so much studying with my stupid Hsa's Tuesday and Wednesday and exams in about 2 weeks but I will try my hardest to update as soon as I can.**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8:

_**Chapter 8:**_

**Disclaimer: twilight is not mine the only characters I own are the brooks and the twins along wit other random people I make up.**

**BPOV:**

We walk out of the house and to the gardens with a little pond next to the wooden gazebo with trees and plants sounding it **(Pic in profile).** I walked into the gazebo and sit on one of the benches with Edward following me and sitting down next to me. We aren't looking at each other, I'm looking anywhere but his beautiful topaz eyes, that I know I might find something that I may not want to find, while he is looking down in his lap.

An awkward silence envelops us, and I want to go inside is head to find out what he is thinking but I can't because I'm scared of what he is thinking, that he may not want to be apart of Carlee or Landon's lives.

"Well say something, please." I say not able to handle this silence anymore.

"What do you want me to say?" he asks still not looking up at me.

"Yell at me, tell me you don't want me, that you hate me, that you moved on, that I'm a horrible monster," I reply. "Anything but this silence." I say the last part in a low voice.

He finally looks up at me and I get caught once again in his eyes and I see it all, the hurt, confusion, but most of all I see love.

"Bella I could never hate you. It's my fault you left in the first place, if I had just stayed with you and not gone to California than-" I caught him off. I can't believe he actually found away to blame this all on him.

"EDWARD ANTHONY MASON CULLEN," I shout at him. He looks up at me shocked, he can see that I'm pissed.

"How dare you blame yourself for leaving to go hunting, you needed it, your eyes were getting blacker, I was not going to let you not hunt. _I_ was the one who left _you_." I tell him. I exaggerate the words 'I' and 'you' so he will get that it's not his fault.

"Yes, but it would not have happen if you weren't scared I was going to leave you again." He says.

"No… stop Edward, I might have left even if you never left me before. Edward I was stupid and scared, I thought that you would not want to have kids, I left because I was so stupid and every single day I regret it." I say. "I understand if you have moved on and don't want to be apart of our lives, I understand if you leave now and never look back, I understand if you hate me I know I deserve it." I said in a soft voice.

"Bella how could you even think that for a second? Bella I could never hate you, I have never moved on, I could never move on. Yes, I was hurt thought you left, I thought that you didn't want me anymore despite what the note said." Edward told me while looking at me. I can't look at him or I will lose it. But even with my power I still could not believe he doesn't hate me after everything I did.

"Edward I still love you, I never stopped. That note was nothing but the truth, I was constantly getting you and your family in danger trying to save me." I was starting to ramble now. "I get that you love me anymore you don't have to stay here because of the kids if you don't want to, I get it if you just left, I won't stop you-" he cut me of my rant by pressing his lips to mine.

He pulled away and I looked up into his topaz eyes and saw nothing but love.

"Bella love, I could never stop loving you or leave you now that I have you back and I will take care or you and our kids. I love you Bella I will always love you." I don't even need my powers to know he was saying nothing but the truth. My only response was pressing my lips to his once again.

His lips are different now that I'm a vampire, they aren't hard or cold but warm a soft. I wrap my hands around his neck and his goes down to my waist and lift me up and put me on his lap. His tongue traces my bottom lip asking for permission. I happily grant him access and his warm tongue slips into my mouth and we start battling for a while when I give up and let him fully in, there is nothing gentle about this kiss.

We pull away and he gives me that wonderful crooked smile that I love so much. I put my moth back on his and I start sucking on his bottom lip and he starts moaning. After a couple of minutes we pull away for an unneeded breath of air.

"wow." Is all he says. But all I can do is nod in agreement unable to speak. I'm sure that if I was still human I surely would have passed out by the lack of oxygen.

"Let's go inside and see how the others are getting along." he says. I nod still not able to speak and get off his lap to stand up. When he gets up I give him one last peck on the lips before heading inside.

**A/N: okay so I'm stopping here because I'm pissed at the world and on my period with major cramps and I'm falling asleep as I type. Lol**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9:

_**Chapter 9:**_

**a/n: okay guys I have been so busy with my exams and studying them because all this week I got. Srry 4 the wait but here is chapter 9. Omg I saw the twilight scene on mtv b4 the awards and I so going to see the movie if u have not seen the previews you should go see it. Okay im gonna shut up now. **

**Disclaimer: we all know who owns twilight and it's not me.**

**BOV:**

We walk into the house to see Esme, Hannah, Carlisle, and Jason all in conversation. Emmett and Jack showing off their muscles. Typical. Alice, Rose, and Bryan talking about shopping, while Carlee and Landon were off to the side just watching the two families interact with each other.

'_O goodie my vision finally came true, I have my sister/best friend back, and I have a niece and a nephew, plus a new shopping buddy! Yeah! Ooo we can go shopping. I can get Bella new clothes, and…' _I groaned at the last part. Great shopping, now she's going to want to play 'Bella Barbie' grrr.

'_Bella, wipe that look off your face cause you're going shopping no matter what!' _Alice threatened. Damn, even in her mind that girl can still sound menacing. I heard a light chuckle coming next to me. I turn to glare at Edward no doubt he read her mind as well. When he saw my glare he shut up immediately.

"Carlee, Landon." I called out to my kids. When they looked up at me I continued. "why don't you come and give you father a hug?" I ask. _Please accept him please, please. _I kept chanting in my head. But all my worries disappeared when they ran up and gave him each a hug. I can tell he is just as shocked as I am and I can also tell he is ecstatic that his kids don't hate him.

"So what have you guys been up to since I left?" I asked no one in particular. I looked up at all of the Cullen's and saw their happy expression quickly turn to ones sadness. _Oh no. It must be bad._ I thought.

It was awhile before Carlisle spoke, seeing as no one else was going to talk. "Well about nine months after you left we were watching the news when a story about a truck going off a cliff. It was a red truck. We knew it was your truck but we didn't believe it, _couldn't _believe it, until the reporter said your name and your picture flashed up on the screen. We all died again that day. Emmett, Jasper, and myself had to stop Edward from running off to the Volturi multiple times.

Every one changed that day. Alice hardly shopped unless it was at Wal-Mart or online. Jasper had to feel everyone's emotions and his own, he also stopped reading. Emmett hasn't given any of his bear hugs and stopped telling his jokes and pulling pranks. Rosalie has not worked on a single car. Esme doesn't decorate anymore. And I spend more and more time at the hospital. Edward destroyed his piano and all his CD's and stopped listened to music. Emmett had to pretty much force him to hunt, he gets so bad he wouldn't hunt for months on end." Carlisle finished.

"But now you alive and back, things will get better." Esme said, trying to soothe me. It didn't really work. I felt horrible that they were miserable.

"I can't believe you guys still want me after all I did," I know if I could cry I would be by now. " I mean you all were miserable and stopped doing the things that you loved all because you I thought I died. I am a monster." I just can't believe all the pain I put them though.

"Let's just forget get about the past and focus on right now." Edward told me while holding me.

"I think I speak for every one when I say we would love for you guys to stay and be part of the family." Jason said, trying to lighten up the mood by changing the subject.

"We would be honored to join your family." Carlisle replied. I looked as all the happy faces of my family and could see the joy of becoming one.

We all just sat in a comfortable silence, just looking at everyone and enjoying the peacefulness.

"Did you all realize that we're in the living room, yet nothing in here is living." We all looked at Emmett's serious face and burst out laughing. Leave it to Emmett to get a room laughing.

'_It's good to be back with my family.'_ I thought. I looked up at Edward and could tell he heard my thought by his happy expression. I leaned up to give him a peck.

But I have a feeling like something awful is about to happen, to ruin this perfect family.

**A/n: okay so there it is a little Foreshadowing. I'm srry but I always wanted to say that and just imagined Emmett saying it and could not resist. So I have GOOD news and BAD news.**

**GOOD NEWS: there story will be getting to the plot and new characters shall be appearing. I will also start writing in Carlee and Landon and add everyone else randomly. Also Friday at 11:55 I will be officially a JUNIOR yea SUMMER VACTION WOOT WOOT. Lol**

**BAD NEWS: I will be going to cape cod on Friday and may not have a computer for a week, I know I'm gonna die but it also gives me time to figure at how I'm gonna get the new characters in here and get to the plot.**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10:

_**Chapter 10:**_

**Okay srry I took so long but I have been in cape cod. you guys r lucky because im givin u a treat……..drum roll…………TWO STORIES IN ONE DAY……..**

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT BUT I DO OWN MY COMFY TRANSFROMERS MEN PFS THAT R SOO COMFTY!!**

Unknown POV:

Well it looks like the Cullen's are all happy. They have more people to their coven now and I can't use plan A. So I will just have to put plan B which is even better. I'm going to take something very precious from them. I shall get my revenge. Time to send him in.

I pick up my phone to call him. He picks up on first ring.

"Hello." I hear.

"It's time…." I tell him and hang up without waiting for him to response.

I'm so brilliant. Mwhahahahahahahaha.

Time for my evil villain song. (gets one of the henchmen to sing other part)

**(Disclaimer: do not own this song. Found it online and it looked hilarious.)**

Super Villain  
I am a super villain and a cunning, evil mastermind  
I have a lot of henchmen of the very dumb but nasty kind  
I live inside a mountain where the super spies will never find  
My heinous, evil doomsday ray gun set to wipe out all mankind

I spend my days devising ways to keep my nemeses confined  
And thinking up new plots to have the world unto its doom consigned  
My deviousness knows no bounds, a new device I have designed  
The world is not prepared yet for the master plan I have in mind

Trusted Lieutenant  
The world is not prepared yet for the master plan he has in mind  
The world is not prepared yet for the master plan he has in mind  
The world is not prepared yet for the master plan he has in, has in mind

Super Villain  
My minions spend their time in training for the tasks that I assign  
And sometimes I will kill one off because I'm just that way inclined  
I have a lot of henchmen of the very dumb but nasty kind  
I am a super villain and a cunning, evil mastermind

Trusted Lieutenant  
He has a lot of henchmen of the very dumb but nasty kind  
He is a super villain and a cunning, evil mastermind

Super Villain  
I have a school of sharks with lasers mounted on their nasal bits  
A massive vat of acid and a snake infested open pit  
This place is like a fortress, yes I'm really rather proud of it  
Although the stainless ste-el motif's getting on my nerves a bit

The laby-rinthine tunnel network keeps my soldiers quite confused  
I do admit the blueprints left me feeling just a bit bemused  
But still when asked for maps I have to less than subtl-y refuse  
'cause watching them look for an exit always keeps me well amused

'cause watching them look for an exit always keeps him well amused  
'cause watching them look for an exit always keeps him well amused  
'cause watching them look for an exit always keeps him well a, well amused

I have a little button on my super villain's super chair  
So when the heroes reach me I can send 'em flying through the air  
I have a lot of henchmen of the very dumb but nasty kind  
I am a super villain and a cunning, evil mastermind

Trusted Lieutenant  
He has a lot of henchmen of the very dumb but nasty kind  
He is a super villain and a cunning, evil mastermind

Super Villain  
The CIA and MI6 are always coming after me  
They seem to think my plans are somewhat underhand and dastardly  
I must say their attempts to capture me are often masterly  
Though when the agents visit, I dispose of them quite rapidly

It seems my claims of grandeur are considered with contempt, I see  
To think I'm unimportant, though, is pure and utter fallacy  
The leaders of the world believe my acts are born of lunacy  
They're never quite convinced of my undoubted grand supremacy

Trusted Lieutenant  
They're never quite convinced of his undoubted grand supremacy  
They're never quite convinced of his undoubted grand supremacy  
They're never quite convinced of his undoubted grand suprema-premacy

Super Villain  
My schemes have got a habit, though, of blowing up in front of me  
An agent flicked a switch, and now my base is self-destructivy  
I have a lot of henchmen of the very dumb but nasty kind  
I am a super villain and a cunning, evil mastermind

Trusted Lieutenant  
He has a lot of henchmen of the very dumb but nasty kind  
He is a super villain and a cunning, evil mastermind

Both  
Mwuhahahahahahahahaha

(Sends henchmen away)

**Rut row (love the saying)**

**Who could that be??**

**Remember reviews to me are like mountain lions to Edward… and we all love Edward!!**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11:

_**Chapter 11:**_

**A/n: as promised the 2nd chapter enjoy!!**

**Disclaimer: I own twilight!!**

**Edward: no u don't!!**

**Me: fine grrrr cant u just let me have my fun party pooper!!**

**Edward: she does not own twilight**

**Me: hey that's my line grrr**

**_CPOV: (Carlee)_**

It has been a month since the Cullen's joined the family. It's kind of weird having a dad after 16 years of not having one. Alive and Bryan are a nightmare when they go shopping. Emmett and Jack do nothing but pull pranks. Jack knows not to mess with me, Emmett well lets just say he won't be driving his jeep without getting laughed at and every time he honks you hear the _Barbie girl_ song. Dad proposed to mom and in about two months they will be getting married.

I'm sitting here in English class next to my best friend Riley who just so happens to be a vampire. Riley has blonde hair that hangs in his eyes, he is muscular but not like Emmett more like Jasper, he is about 5"9 or 6"0 feet tall. I have always had a little crush on him.

We are getting two new students today. The teacher, Mr. Platt, is going on and on about some dead poet- I still don't get how mom, dad, and my TWIN brother likes English class- when the door opens and in walks a god.

He has black hair that he has spiked, he is muscular like Riley but maybe a little bigger, and is about his height. He is wearing black skinny jeans and a shirt with a skeleton chest and guns in it **(pic in profile) **and skeleton converses. But the most important part of him is his eyes. Topaz. He's a vampire.

He walks up to the teacher and hands him a slip of paper.

"Well class it looks like we have a new student. Mr. Brown why don't you introduce yourself to the class? " Mr. Platt says.

"My name is Camren Brown and school is really boring." He says which causes the entire class to laugh. Then the teacher tells him to take a seat while trying to calm down the class. Which he is failing miserably at.

Finally once we all settle down I realize that the only open seat in the back is next to me. He walks, no more likes glides over to the seat and sits down.

He turns to me and says, "The name's Camren."

"I know." Is all I say and turn back around to the teacher.

"So what's your name?" he asks.

"Carlee." I say simply still not looking at him. He gets the hint and turns back around.

About a minute late just as I was about to fall asleep I feel something land on my lap. I look down to see a note. I grab it and read:

(**Carmen**, _Carlee_)

**That's all I get? A name?**

_Yup_. Is my simple reply.

**Oh, come one, I give you my life story and all I get is your name.** I laugh at that.

_Yeah, 'Camren Brown school is boring.' Wow ur life is very interesting._

I look over at him and see him shrug, I just roll my eyes at him.

5 minutes later the bell rings signaling lunch time. It's Monday so I can't sit with my whole family, they only let the underclassmen sit with the upperclassmen on Friday's.

I feel a tap on my shoulder and turn around to meet with Riley's topaz eyes.

"What?" I ask him.

"The dance is this Friday and I was wondering if you would like to go with me?" He looks so nervous. I like Riley and have been waiting for him to ask me. I decide to mess with him a little.

"Well…umm," I stutter. I can see his hurt expression.

"Its o-okay you don't have to g-" I cut him off by pressing my lips to his. I pull away to see his surprise yet happy expression and smile to myself.

"Of course . I have actually been waiting for you to ask me." I tell him. Than walk off to find my brother with a very gorgeous girl that I have never seen before.

**Okay so there you go.**

**Remember reviews to me are like Irritable grizzly bears to Emmett and we all know what will happed if Emmett gets no bears… he will eat us all ahhhhhhhh lol.**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12:

_**Chapter 12:**_

**A/n: im sooooooooooooooooooo sorry 4 not updating in a while but I have authors block and its soooooo filppin grrrrrr argh… anyway here is the long awaited chapter. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight but I do own glow in the dark vampire teeth.**

**CPOV:**

I walk up to my brother and the mysterious girl. She has dark shoulder length hair with red stripes in it. Blood red lips, she is very pale, dark eye shadow on and heavy eyeliner. She also has topaz eyes. She has to be a vampire. Damn, what is with all these damn vampires in the school its like vampireville now.**(Thanks **knoukoy**for pointing that out**_**.**_**) **

She has a pink corset on that has a black star mesh with a black bust. She's wearing a Tripp black belted chain pleated skirt with black fishnets on and pink little leg warmers that are scrunched up at her ankles. Black heels with a pink bow at the back of the shoe. **(Pic on profile.)**

"Hey Landy who's this?" I ask Landon. He hates it when I call him landy

"Hey car-car," I growl at him, which he returns it with a smirk, "this is Raven Brown she is a new student." He says.

"Hey I think I met your brother, Camren." I reply.

"Yea that's him, it's nice to meet you." She replies back with a smile.

"Same here, I love your outfit." I compliment her.

"Thanks I love yours too were did u get it?" she ask.

I smile and look at my outfit. I'm wearing a red corset with a flower pattern black stripes going down. A Tripp red plaid pocket skirt with black diamond fishnets with black and white knee high socks. With my favorite pair of Volatile mistress black boots.

"Thanks, I got it at **Hot topic** my fav store." I tell her.

"So Landy why didn't you tell me you have an awesome sister?" Raven looks at my brother who is now glaring at me. I guess he doesn't like that she knows his nickname. I laugh at that.

"Hey I like you already having the balls to call him by his nickname." I start laughing out loud and Raven joins in.

Landon growls at us and stalks off to lunch.

"Come on landy-land don't be such a baby!" I yell after him still laughing with Raven.

We finally calm down enough to go after the sulky baby.

* * *

We walk in to the cafeteria and over to our table where Landon and Riley are already their sitting and talking to each other.

I go up to Riley and sit on his lap and kiss him on his cheek. I look up to see Landon giving me that look.

"Landon do not give me that look!" I tell him.

"Carlee since when have you've been going out with Riley?" He questions.

"Since this morning when he ask me to the Homecoming dance." I reply nonchalantly. "Anyway Raven this is Riley, my Boyfriend. Riley this is Raven Camren's sister that you met in English." I introduce them.

"Hey Raven, nice to meet you how do you like it here so far?" Riley asks politely.

"Hey Riley, you too, it's not so boring now that I have meet you guys." Raven replies with a smile looking mostly at my brother. I look between my brother and Raven too see that they are both looking at each other and smiling.

"Oooh my brother likes you and looks like Raven likes him too ooh!" I say in a sing-song voice. They both look away embarrassed. I know if they could blush they would be beet red. I just laugh at them both and look back at Riley who looks like he wants too kill some one.

"Riley, what's wrong?" I ask him. I look at his line of sight to see Camren walking over too us.

"Hey guys what's up?" he asks like he is not getting glared at like he's flipping Hitler in a German club.

"Hey Camren this is Landon Carlee's brother who apparently you have for English along with Riley. Landon this is my annoying obnoxious brother Camren." Raven introduces Landon and Camren.

"But you love me and my annoying obnoxious ways." He says back with this innocent look that looks so sexy. _Wait. Stop. No, you have a boyfriend that you like very much._ I see Landon looking at me very strangely. Damn. He herd what I was thinking.

"So what classes do you have next Raven?" I ask her. She pulls out her schedule and hands it to me.

"Awesome he have the rest of the our classes together!" I exclaim joyously.

"Sweet!" She replies just as happy.

"Oh, you have to come over and meet the rest of our family!" I say to them both.

"That would be awesome we would love too!" Raven answers for both the of them.

"Riley I need you to come over to." I tell him looking back at him.

"But I already met your family." He says.

"Yeah, but they need too know that your now my boyfriend, if Alice doesn't tell any of them." I tell him. I can see he's about to say no but stops when I give him the puppy dog eyes/pout that no one can say no to. I got that little trait from Alice.

"Okay I will go but you better protect me from your uncle Emmett." He says.

"Yeah! And of course I will protect you, but I know that he likes you so you have know problem." I tell him. I lean in to kiss him. He seems shock but kisses me back, we go one for awhile when someone coughs, I pull back to glare at my brother.

"I'm sorry but I really don't want to see my sister making out with her boyfriend that's just not right." Landon says to me in an innocent voice.

"Yea, yea whatever." I mumble back.

All of a sudden the bell rings signaling for third period.

**Okay there it is. Don't forget to check out my other story if u have not it is called "Best Friends 4 life"**

**A little information: tomorrow I go and see if im blind. Hahaha I think reading all the time from books and being on the computer too much is getting to my eyesight lol.**

**Me and my sister made a bet, if I see **_**Across the Universe, **_**which I don't really wanna see, than she will take me 2 go see **_**Twilight**_** so if you have seen the movie tell me if it is good cause I might watch it 2night or 2morow dependin on how I feel about it.**


	13. Chapter 13

A/n: please don't shoot me… I know I have not updated soon and now I'm going to Ocean City wit my Ant and cousins but I will update as fast as I can…

**Chapter 13:**

**A/n: I know I have not updated 4 awhile but I was having a writers block on this chap. I know how want it 2 end I just don't know how 2 get there if u know wat I mean… here's the next chap!!**

**Hero/heroin by: boys like girls **

_It's too late baby, there's no turning around  
I've got my hands in my pocket and my head in a cloud  
This is how I do  
When I think about you  
I never thought that you could break me apart  
I keep a sinister smile in a hole in my heart  
You want to get inside  
Then you need to get in line  
But not this time_

_Cause you caught me off guard  
Now I'm running and screaming_

_I feel like a hero and you are my heroine_

_I won't try to philosophize  
I'll just take a deep breath and I'll look in your eyes  
This is how I feel  
And its so so real  
I got a closet filled up to the brim  
With the ghosts of my past and the skeletons  
And I don't know why  
You'd even try  
But I won't lie_

_You caught me off guard  
Now I'm running and screaming_

_I feel like a hero and you are my heroine  
Do you know that your love is the sweetest sin?_

_And I feel a weakness coming on  
Never felt so good to be so wrong  
Had my heart all locked down  
And then you turned me around  
I'm feeling like a new born child  
Every time I get a chance to see you smile  
It's not complicated  
I was so jaded_

_And you caught me off guard  
Now I'm running and screaming_

_I feel like a hero and you are my heroine  
Do you know that your love is the sweetest sin?_

_And I feel a weakness coming on  
Never felt so good to be so wrong  
Had my heart all locked down  
And then you turned me around  
I'm feeling like a new born child  
Every time I get a chance to see you smile  
It's not complicated  
I was so jaded_

**CPOV:**

We pulled up in front of my house. We were going to introduce everyone and I was scared about how my father and Uncles were going to take my new boyfriend.

I open the front door and walk into the living room were everyone was at. Emmett, Jasper, and Jack were playing video games. Alice, Rose, and Bryan were looking at fashion magazines. Hannah, Esme, Carlisle, and Jason were discussing some shit about something medical or old wise. Whatever. While mom and dad were talking on the couch.

"Hey guys we have new friends we would like for you all to meet." Landon called out to everyone. They stopped what they were doing and looked up at us.

"Guys this is Raven Brown, and her brother Camren Brown they are the new kids in school" I introduced them. "Raven, Camren this is my Mom and Dad. My ants; Rosalie, Alice and Hannah. My uncles; Emmett, Jasper, Jason, Jack, and Bryan and my Grandparents Carlisle and Esme."

I could see my mom is happy that we had made more friends.

It was time I introduced Riley as my boyfriend.

"You all know Riley," I saw them nod. "Well he asked me to be his girlfriend and I said yes." I said.

Their were squeals from the girls and growls from the guys.

'_Landon can please take them outside so they don't have too witness this!_' I pleaded with him in my mind. He nodded and let Raven, Camren, and Riley outside in the backyard.

"No you are too young to be dating!" Exclaimed my dad angrily as soon as they went outside. The boys all nodded in agreement while the girls were glaring at them.

"I'm sixteen I can date whoever I wanna date!" I shouted at them.

"Sixteen is still too young to be dating!" Dad shouted.

"Mom can you please reason with your husband!" I lookat her for help.

"Edward its okay she is old enough too date," My mom said.

"Bella no." Dad argued

"Edward she's a strong girl she can take care of herself." My mom said in a soft voice. I could see my dad starting to cave. I decided to push him a little farther. I walk up to him and hug him, looking up I pull out my pouting face that _know one_ can resist.

"Please daddy!" I say in a really small child-like voice while making my eyes go bigger and my bottom lip quiver a little more. I can see him giving up. Yes, victory is mine!

"You know I can't resist that face. Fine you win, but if he hurts you-" I cut him of with a kiss on the cheek.

"I know, I know you will kill him. Thanks daddy!" I exclaim and skip out of there with a smug look on.

* * *

**--Three weeks later--**

It has been three weeks since I have introduced Riley as my boyfriend and my family has met the Browns. Me and Raven have become the best friends and has been dating my brother a week after she met the family.

Me and Riley have been getting closer and closer. We still have not taking that next step, just a lot of making out sessions.

Camren and I have gotten close a lot over these past weeks and have become really great friends, but he has been acting very strange lately and is starting to worry me. He has been very secretive. I would catch him staring at me a lot and Riley like he knows something is gong to happen. Riley and Camren don't get along they keep glaring at each other like they both know something is going to happen.

I decide that I was going to talk to him about it after school.

* * *

"Hey Camren!" I yell after him. He was just about to get in is car when I called him.

"Yeah, what's up C?" He turns around and asks me.

"Nothing much, are _you _okay?" I stress out you.

"Same, why?" He asks confusion clear on his face.

"I have just been noticing that you have been acting a little strangely and a bit secretive and I was just wondering if you know anything?" I sort of blurt out.

Immediately his face turns hard "Nothing is going on I just have a lot on my mind." He replies in a cold voice and stalks off to his car and speeds away. I'm still standing their dumbfounded when Riley, Raven, and Landon comes up to me.

"Hey babe what's wrong?" Riley asks worry in his voice. I finally snap out of it and turn to face him.

"Nothing I just have this feeling that something bad is going to happen and soon." I tell them.

They all look confused.

"What do you mean?" Raven asks.

"I don't know, lets just forget I said anything." I say and walk to the car. They follow but still look confused and a little concern.

**Unknown POV:**

Damn it. Carlee knows something is wrong. I have to move the plan up faster than intended. I pick up the phone and dial my boss.

"Bree… it's me… tell her that the plans have changed and Carlee is starting to suspect something is wrong… tell her that it will happen at the Homecoming dance." I hang up before she replies.

**Uh-oh whats gonna happen and who is this Unknown person…. Who's this SHE person…. Well you gonna have to wait to find out hehehehehehe.**

**Remember reviews to me are like mountain loins to Edward… and we all wanna keep Edward happy!!**

**the sweet escape by: boys like girls**

_Paper bags and plastic hearts  
All are belongings in shopping carts  
It's goodbye  
But we got one more night  
Let's get drunk and ride around  
And make peace with an empty town  
We can make it right_

Throw it away  
Forget yesterday  
We'll make the great escape  
We won't hear a word they say  
They don't know us anyway  
Watch it burn  
Let it die  
Cause we are finally free tonight

Tonight will change our lives  
It's so good to be by your side  
But we'll cry  
We won't give up the fight  
We'll scream loud at the top of our lungs  
And they'll think it's just cause we're young  
And we'll feel so alive

Throw it away  
Forget yesterday  
We'll make the great escape  
We won't hear a word they say  
They don't know us anyway  
Watch it burn  
Let it die  
Cause we are finally free tonight

All of the wasted time  
The hours that were left behind  
The answers that we'll never find  
They don't mean a thing tonight

Throw it away  
Forget yesterday  
We'll make the great escape  
We won't hear a word they say  
They don't know us anyway

Throw it away  
Forget yesterday  
We'll make the great escape  
We won't hear a word they say  
They don't know us anyway

Throw it away  
Forget yesterday  
We'll make the great escape  
We won't hear a word they say  
They don't know us anyway  
Watch it burn  
Let it die  
Cause we are finally free tonight


	14. Chapter 14

_A/N: __Okay so I found this song it seems funny I love nightmare before Christmas and I love kidnap Santy Claus so when I saw this re-make with Freddy Krueger I had to put it up here plus its great 4 the chap. PLEASE RED THE SONG!!1_ _Disclaimer: I do not own twilight _READ IT'S FUNNY!! EDWARD LOVES THIS SONG!!

_  
Tim: Or we could work together...  
Jim: Three of a kind...  
Twins: Birds of a feather, now and forever!_

Twins  
La, la, la, la, la

Kidnap Freddy Krueger, rope him up real tight  
Put him in a jail and then  
Knock off all his lights

Tim  
First, we're going to get a girl  
So she will dream and we wait  
When he comes a-stalking we will  
Grab him and out his gate

Jim  
Wait! I've got a better plan  
To catch this thin sweatered man  
Let's throw his hat in a burning pot  
Before it's done he'll ask us to stop

Twins  
Kidnap Freddy Krueger  
Throw him in the wolves  
Bury him for thousand years  
And see what's left of him

Tim  
Then the real Mr. Boogeyman  
Can see he's no better or good then  
He'll be so pissed, I do declare  
That he will fire him rare, wheeeee!

Jim  
I say that we take a machete  
Come at his door so late  
Knock five times and when he hollers  
Freddy K. will be no more

Tim  
You're an idiot, you know  
If we chop him up like carrot-reens  
We may lose that knife  
And Jason Voorhees will be very mean

Twins  
Kidnap Freddy Krueger  
Wait till he's dead drunk  
Throw him in the ocean  
Then see if he is sank

Because Mr. Freddy Krueger is the scariest guy around  
If we were on his killing list, we'd get out of town

Jim  
He'll be so pissed by our success  
That he'll try to kill us, I bet

Tim  
Perhaps we'll cook him a special brew  
Of blood and liver stew  
Ummm!

Twins  
We're his little enemies  
And we do our job with pride  
We'll do our best to get him  
And stay on our good side

Tim  
I wish my brother isn't so dumb

Jim  
I'm not the dumb one  
You're the one!

Tim  
Shut up!

Jim  
Okay!

Tim  
I've got something, listen now  
This one is real good, you'll see  
We'll send a monster at his door  
Upon there'll be a note to read  
Now, in the box it'll wait and hide

Twins  
Until his curiosity  
Forces him to look inside  
And then it'll grab him  
One, two, three!

Kidnap Freddy Krueger, beat him with a stick  
Lock him for thousand years, see what makes him pissed

Kidnap Freddy Krueger, chop him into bits  
Mr. Lector will enjoy his juicy meat

Kidnap Freddy Krueger, see what we will see  
Throw him off a bridge and watch him float off to sea!

* * *

**CPOV:**

Today was the homecoming dance. I still have this feeling where something bad is about to happen.

"Carlee, Raven's here!" Alice shouted up at me interrupting my thoughts.

"Coming" I called while running down the stairs.

I got down the stairs to see Raven in the living room with her dress in a black plastic bag hanger thing. **(The bag/hanger you put dresses in I have no idea what they are called!!) **We are all getting ready here while the guys went to get ready some place else, and then pick us up before the dance.

"Okay girls its time to get ready, everyone in my room NOW!" She shouted the last part.

"Great let the torture begin." I mutter to Raven causing her to laugh.

"I HERD THAT!!" Alice screamed down from her room causing more giggles from me and Raven. After we calmed down to walk to our doom of hairspray and make-up.

* * *

5 hours later and we were all dolled up for the dance.

Mom's dress is a blue strapless dress with little flowers spotted here and there, with lace coming down. **(Not good at describing it just look at the pic on profile its better)**

Her shoes are blue heels with a strap at the ankle.

Alice's dress is a pink strapless dress that has three cuts blew her bust with black ribbons connecting with a slit in the dress up to her thighs. Her shoes are sliver heels that have a strap around the ankle. **(Pic on profile)**

Rose's dress is a red strapless dress with sparkles and ends above her knees looking puffy. Her shoes are red heels with tiny straps that wrap around her ankles. **(Pic on profile)**

Raven's dress is black with ribbons tying the front of it with spaghetti straps and it goes all the way to her ankles. Her shoes are black and have a bow on the back of the heel and a criss-cross at her feet. **(Pic on profile)**

My dress was more like a gown it's black with red straps with little rhinestones that goes to the floor and wrap with red and then flares out showing red showing the rest. **(Not good at describing it just look at the pic on profile its better) **My shoes are black with red in side and lace around the shoe.

We were ready by the time the boys showed up.

When I got down stairs I saw Riley in a black tux and red tie.

"You look beautiful." He said when I went up him

"Thanks you don't look to shabby yourself." I said and kissed his cheek.

We all got in the car and drove to the school.

* * *

Me and Riley have been dancing for awhile. Camren was with his date, Becky I think, and kept shooting glances at me making me rather confused. I saw him left his date by the punch bowl and went outside. I wonder what he's doing.

"Carlee lets step outside it's a little hot in here." Riley asked.

"Okay." We walked outside. I was trying to look for Camren but I couldn't see him anywhere.

"So are you having a good time?" Riley asked.

I just nodded my head. I felt someone watching me. That's when I heard tires screeching and something put over my head and smelling something weird. I heard someone shout my name before I became consumed by the darkness.

**There you go. Uh-oh they took Carlee but what happened to Camren and Riley who called her name and most importantly who took Carlee. Well you will have to find out in the next chapter.**

**P.S**

**I'M GOING TO THE BREAKING DAWN MIDNIGHT RELEASH PARTY AT BORDERS ON FIRDAY AND I CANT WAIT!!**

**On Friday I will be locked away in my room until I'm done with the book but I will update best friends 4 life before.**

**Review makes me happy like shopping makes Alice happy!!**


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15:

_**Chapter 15:**_

**A/n: srry 4 the wait but I have been in a brain freeze wit my stories I no how I want them to end its just getting to that part that is hard… **

**I saw the **_**Dark Knight**_** and let me just say this heath ledger went out with a bang!! He was awesome I tried so hard not to cry… In case no one knew that's why he died!!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of the awesome story of twilight**

_**Never too late**_

_**By: Three days grace**_

_This world will never be  
What I expected  
And if I don't belong  
Who would have guessed it  
I will not leave alone  
Everything that I own  
To make you feel like it's not too late  
It's never too late_

Even if I say  
It'll be alright  
Still I hear you say  
You want to end your life  
Now and again we try  
To just stay alive  
Maybe we'll turn it all around  
'Cause it's not too late  
It's never too late

No one will ever see  
This side reflected  
And if there's something wrong  
Who would have guessed it  
And I have left alone  
Everything that I own  
To make you feel like  
It's not too late  
It's never too late

Even if I say  
It'll be alright  
Still I hear you say  
You want to end your life  
Now and again we try  
To just stay alive  
Maybe we'll turn it all around  
'Cause it's not too late  
It's never too late

The world we knew  
Won't come back  
The time we've lost  
Can't get back  
The life we had  
Won't be ours again

This world will never be  
What I expected  
And if I don't belong

Even if I say  
It'll be alright  
Still I hear you say  
You want to end your life  
Now and again we try  
To just stay alive  
Maybe we'll turn it all around  
'Cause it's not too late  
It's never too late  
Maybe we'll turn it all around  
'Cause it's not too late  
It's never too late (It's never too late)  
It's not too late  
It's never too late

**CPOV: (Camren's pov)**

"Carlee lets step outside it's a little hot in here." I heard Riley ask Carlee.

"Okay." I followed them outside knowing that is was going to happen now.

Carlee looked so beautiful in her dress like a goddess. I then heard the screech of tries and looked to see a white van speeding towards Carlee.

"CARLEE!!" I scream seeing someone put a bag over her head. I start running put its too late, by the time I got to them Carlee was thrown into the truck and Riley hopped in giving me a smug look while they drove off into the night.

"Camren?" I heard my sister come up to me. "What happened? Why were you screaming for Carlee?" She asks me.

I turn around and see Carlee's whole family looking at me with confusion.

"She's been kidnapped." I say plain and simple.

"WHAT??" They all shout at once.

"I think you have some explaining to do." Emmett says looking like he wants to explode.

"Yeah I do, but not here," I say "lets go back to your place and I can explain everything there." I say not wanting anyone to over hear or having the bear on steroids attack me for not stopping this. Edward looks at me, and I can tell he's reading my mind.

"All right lets go." Jasper says. I think he's trying to calm the situation down.

When we get back to their house they call the parents to come in to the living room and I hear Rosalie is filling them in on what happened.

They all sit on the couches and chairs waiting for me to explain.

"Alright now what is going on?" Carlisle asks.

"Okay, well Carlee has been kidnapped." I tell them.

"What that's imposable I read his mind he had no intension on kidnapping my baby." Edward said. I look at everyone and see that all the women look like the could cry if they could. Bella is the worst.

"Please tell us what you know." Bella begged. I knew I should have said something sooner. Edward looked at me crazy.

"Okay the reason you could not read Riley's thoughts is because his power ticked you into thinking that he was good and not up to anything when really he was planning on how to get Carlee." I explained. "He can trick any power he wants.

"Alice that's why you had no visions on him kidnapping Carlee. Jasper he tricked you into believing that he was not up to anything. And Edward he tricked you into thinking he was good.

"I have a power that tells me what power you have and how it works. I can also block powers that might be a danger to me or whenever I want to. That's how I knew Riley was bad and not who he said he was." I finished.

"Why didn't you say something if you knew he was planning on kidnapping my sister!" Landon exclaimed.

"He can also make you believe what ever he wants you to, if I told you who he was and what he was planning he would have made you believe that I was lying and not believe a word I said." I answered his question.

"Why would he kidnap Carlee though?" Esme ask still dry sobbing.

"He's working for someone that you all know." I say.

"Victoria!" Bella gasp.

"Yes, apparently this was a plan on revenge and how Riley hear since you moved here and was waiting for word on when he was going to make his move. He got close to her so he could get her. He pretended to be her boyfriend so at the dance they could get her." I explain.

"We have to get her back!" Raven exclaimed.

**RPOV: (Riley)**

Wow that was easier than I thought. Know one had a clue. Except that dumb ass Camren. At least if he did tell anyone I could always make them believe me.

"Riley, darling!" Victoria called me. I walked up to her.

"Yes Victoria?" I reply.

"Good job. Now we should get rid of that thing but not be for we torture her a her family first." She stared laughing manically. I join in on the laughing. After we calmed down she sent me to go check on Carlee.

It's a real shame we have to get rid of her. She was hot.

**A/n okay so there you go. I bet none of you thought it was Riley. But if you read Eclipse he was Victoria's little minion along with Bree!!**

**I have a POLL for my stories.**


	16. Chapter 16

_**Chapter 16:**_

**A/n: okay so I have not updated in awhile but I got my first job so now I'm a lil busy wit that so yeah… **

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything.**

**LPOV: (Landon)**

I can not believe that bastard took my sister.

I got up and walk up to my room ignoring the calls from my family. I went over to my bed and sat down trying to concentrate on finding my sister.

A couple of minutes later I found her.

"_Carlee?_" I asked

**CPOV: (Carlee)**

I awoke with a massive headache on a really hard floor. I sit up and look around me, and notice that I'm in a dungeon or basement or something really old and creepy.

The last thing I remember is talking to Riley outside the dance and someone calling my name. I hope Riley is okay.

**(**_Landon, _**Carlee)**

"_Carlee?_" I here my brother. I look around to see that I'm alone.

"_In you mind._" He said. Oh duh.

"**What happened?**"I ask hopping he knows what happened.

"_You have been kidnapped._" He said.

"**By who and why?**"I ask. Who would want to kidnap me?

"_Riley, because he works for Victoria._" He spoke, or thought.

"**The bithc that tried to kill mom?**" I ask.

"_Yeah. Do you know where you are?_" He asks.

"**Not really, it looks like I'm in a dungeon or basement.**" I told him.

"_Carlee we will find you and kill anyone that hurts you, I swear._" He said confidentially.

"**Landon I'm scared.**" I admitted.

"_I know Car-car but I __**will **__find you and you __**will**__ be okay!_" He put an emphasis one **will**.

"**I trust you Landy.**" I told him.

"_I have to go but we will get you._" He said.

"**Okay, I love you big bro.**" I said with tears in my eyes.

"_I love you to little sis._" He said and I can tell he's trying not to cry.

I felt him leave my mind and knew that he left. I just hope they find me in time.

**BPOV: (Bella)**

My daughter has been taken by Victoria. I can not believe she would do something this low.

"We need help." Carlisle says.

"Yeah. But who are we going to get to help us?" I ask.

"I know that the Denali and Volturi coven both love Landon and Carlee and would do anything to help us and protect them." Edward said.

"And I'm sure the Amazon Coven can help, along with the Egyptian, Irish, and Roman covens can help us as well." Carlisle says naming off the other Covens that he knows and are friends with.

"I can try and get a hold of Peter and Charlotte." Jasper said naming his two old friends.

"I'm sure Garrett would love the challenge. Mary and Randall would help. And Alistair, Charles and Makenna owe me for what happened a century ago." Carlisle named the European Nomads.

"Well lets give them a call and explain to them that we need their help. We have to do whatever we can to get Carlee back!" Landon exclaimed coming down the stairs.

"Landon what were you doing up there?" I ask my son.

"Talking to Carlee, she said that she is being held in a place that looks like a dungeon." He told us.

There were gasp from the females and low growls form the guys. Who would put someone in a dungeon?

**There you go. They are getting help. Srry but I just had to have the other Covens come in.**

**Don't forget I have a POLL so if you have not vote please do so.**

**Dear Maria, Count Me In **

**By: All time low**

I got your picture  
I'm coming with you  
Dear Maria, count me in  
There's a story at the bottom of this bottle  
And on the bed

When the lights go out  
I wanna watch the way you  
Take the stage by storm  
But the way you wrap those boys around your finger  
Go on and play the leader  
'Cause you know it's what you're good at  
The low road for the fast track  
Make every second theirs

'Cause I got your picture  
I'm coming with you  
Dear Maria, count me in  
There's a story at the bottom of this bottle  
And on the bed  
Make it count when I'm the one  
Who's selling you out  
'Cause it feels like stealing hearts  
Calling your name from the crowd

Then in the field you'll be the show girl of the home team  
I'll be the narrator  
Telling another tale of the American dream

I see your name in lights  
We can make you a star  
Girl, we'll take the world by storm  
It isn't that hard

'Cause I got your picture  
I'm coming with you  
Dear Maria, count me in  
There's a story at the bottom of this bottle  
And on the bed  
Make it count when I'm the one  
Who's selling you out  
'Cause it feels like stealing hearts  
Calling your name from the crowd  
Whoa...

Ha ha..

Take a breath, 'cause it sounds so easy  
Never out of doubt  
Now I'm going crazy watching from the floor  
Take a breath and let the rest come easy  
Never settle down  
Because the cash flow leaves me always wanting more

'Cause I got your picture  
I'm coming with you  
Dear Maria, count me in  
There's a story at the bottom of this bottle  
And on the bed  
Make it count when I'm the one  
Who's selling you out  
'Cause it feels like stealing hearts  
Calling your name from the crowd

'Cause I got your picture  
I'm coming with you  
Dear Maria, count me in  
There's a story at the bottom of this bottle


	17. Chapter 17

_**Chapter 17:**_

**A/n: im soooooooo sorry I have not been updating. Im just soooo busy I have skool and a job its just so hard. This story is almost over!!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight at all!!**

**BPOV:**

"Okay so we have the Denali Coven with Garrett, Zafrina with Senna from the Amazon Coven. Benjamin and Tia from the Egyptian Coven. Aro is only sending Jane and Alec. Peter and Charlotte." Carlisle said.

"What about the others?" Esme asks.

"Amun and Kebi and on a mother honeymoon and cant be reached. The Romanian Coven knows that Alec and Jane are coming and want nothing to do with them.

The reason Aro is only sending Alec and Jane is because they have the powers we need. Mary and Randall are friends with Victoria and the only reason they are not fighting with her is because they know they don't stand a chance." He explained.

"I called Jacob and he and the pack are on their way." I told them.

"Really? How many are do they have now?" Jasper asks. I look around the room and too see that every one looked rather confused on why the wolves were helping us.

"Jacob knows about the kids and wants to help in any way they possibly can. Jacob, Sam, Quil, Embry, Jared, Paul, Seth, Leah, Brady, Collin and they have had more over the years. Jason Black, Daniel Uley, Jordon Ateara, Tyler Call, Conner Clearwater, and Harry Jr. Clearwater." I informed them.

"Jacob told me he imprinted the year after I left and had a kid the next year. Sam and Emily got pregnant a month after a left and the rest just got together with their imprinted soon after." I finished

"So in total we have about 43 people fighting with us." Jasper added up.

"Make it 44." Camren said.

"No its, 45. Carlee is my best friend and I will do what ever it is to get her back safe and sound." Raven said.

I looked at her and Camren and realized that there was no negotiating on this, that they were gonna help no matter what. Apparently so could everyone else as they all nodded.

"Okay." Edward said. "But how may do you think they have?" he questioned.

"I would say about 40 or 44 because I keep seeing some of the Vampires killing each other." Alice said obviously having visions about this.

"But where could they be?" Hannah Asks.

"Landon do you think you could get Carlee and see if she can tell you where she is?" I ask my son.

He just nods and run upstairs trying to concentrate.

"When do the others get here?" Bryan asks.

As if on cue we all smelled something vial and nasty. We all turn to the door and see….

**LPOV: (Landon)**

I ran upstairs and sat on my bed trying to concentrate on finding my sister.

After searching for a minute I found her.

**(**_Landon, _**Carlee)**

"_Carlee?_**" **I ask.

"**Landon? Is that you?**" She asks sounding a little bit tired and week.

"_Yeah, sis it's me. I need you to find out where you are. We have people coming to help we just need your help._" I told her informing her of the plan.

"**I will try.**" She replies.

**CPOV: (Carlee)**

After a while I heard some one entering my cell. I look up to see Riley.

"What do you want?" I ask a little too harshly.

All he does is chuckle and shake is head.

I decide to put my plan into work.

"Riley where are we?" I ask innocently.

"Why do you want?" He asks a little suspicious.

"Cause I do like to know where I'm being held against my will." I told him.

"Fine, I guess I can tell you that, it's not like you can tell anyone anyway." He starts laughing. Yeah, that's what you think. "We are at Cloghan Castle right out side Loughrea,Ireland." He told me. Great half way across the world.

"What is your plan anyway?" I ask wanting to know more.

"Well we are gonna go ambush your family in about 2 weeks once we have more vampires." He said with an evil glint in his eye.

"How many do you have now?" I ask.

"About 42 but we shall have 100 in the next two weeks." Than he starts doing this evil laughter that really weird and just dumb.

"Great." I say sarcastically.

He walks out of the room and locks it. I wait a little while longer to contact Landon.

"**Landon?**" I ask.

"_Yeah_" he replies.

"**I'm in a dungeon at **Cloghan Castle, outside ofLoughrea, Ireland. **Their plan is to have 100 vampires in two weeks when they will ambush you guys. Right now they only have 44. What is your plan?**" I told him their plan.

"_We have about 45 vampires and wolves helping us._" He says.

"**Wait you mean Jakers and his pack**?" I ask. Calling Jake by his nickname.

"_Yup!_" He repiles.

"**Awesome I have not seen any of them in like ages.**" I reply really happy. "**Landon I really hope you guys can come and help me with out getting hurt.**" I say.

"_Carlee we are doing everything we can to get you back!_" He says.

"**I love you Landon.**" I tell him.

"_I love you too Carlee,_" He says. "_I have to go and tell them all what you just told me._" I says.

"**Okay**, **bye.**" I tell him

"_Bye Car._" Is the last thing he said before he left.

**LPOV: (Landon)**

I go down stairs to see the pack and my family in the living room talking.

"Hey everyone!" I greet the pack.

"Hey Landon!" They all reply together.

I than told them what Carlee told me.

"Great everyone would be here either tomorrow or the next day and we can all go to Ireland before they get any more," Alice says while bouncing around and giving everyone orders about what they need to do. "Chop, chop people we don't have mush time!" After she said that everyone got moving.

**A/n: okay there you go hopefully that will keep you happy till I can update nest time… I have a pretty hectic weekend soo yeah. this story is about 1,090 words!!**

**If you have not voted in my poll I need you to do so!!**

**If you review Edward will give you all hugs.**

**Edward: I will??**

**Me: yes you will!**

**Edward: fine -pouts-**


	18. Chapter 18

_**Chapter 18:**_

**a/n: okay so im very happy today so im givin u guys a chapter… im happy cause I got my LEARNERS -cheers- so yeah lol**

**Disclaimer: me no onwy twilight**

**Edward: thanks 4 all the reviews! Man I gave out a lot of hugs!**

**Me: lol**

**BPOV: (Bella)**

The Denali Clan was the first to arrive. Than the Amazon Coven, the Egyptian Coven, Jane and Alec. Last were Peter and Charlotte.

I was surprise when that the vampires were able to deal and be at least civilized to the Wolves or 'shape shifters' as Alec and Jane call them.

I have not seen the pack for two years when they came up here on vacation. The kids were about 14 than and had instantly liked Jake. It took a little while for Jake to realize that I'm not dead. In the technical sense anyway.

I look up and see my family talking to the wolves and I'm surprise that they are actually getting along and not fighting like I thought they were gonna.

"So when do we leave?" Asked Seth. I love that little kid. Although he's not that little anymore and has a kid of his own. Henry Jr.

"Tomorrow." Alice answers.

"Why wait so long?" Camren ask. I know he loves Carlee and this has to be hard on him.

"Something happened and Victoria just had to kill 10 of her soldiers." Alice answered again.

I look up at Edward and send him a message. _Can we go to the pool house and talk?_ I ask him. I see him nod and get up. I follow his lead and we walk out to the pool house together hand-in-hand.

We walk in the little house and he walks over to the house and sits down. He opens up his arms for me, a sign that he wants me to come to him.

Instead I walk over to the counter and turn on the radio. I than walked over to him and sit in his lap.

"Edward? I'm scared." I tell him.

"Why?" He looks at me.

"What if we don't get her in time or we lose some one?" I ask not wanting to lose anyone.

"Love, it will be okay we will get her back safe and sound." I know that he didn't answer the other question about losing some one.

"I know but I just want my baby back." I dry sob into his chest.

"Shh… Honey every thing will be okay." He soothed me.

We sat there in comfortable silence for a while when **All these lives** came on by** Daughtry.**

**(Listen to song while reading… Don't own this song either.)**

**Doesn't come down when she calls,  
"It's time for breakfast."  
Momma can't get down those halls  
Fast enough to see  
Glass is sprayed across the floor  
from the broken window.  
She can't breathe anymore.  
Can't deny what we know.**We will find her**  
you're not a person; you're a disease. **She's not a person but a monster  
**  
all these lives that you've been taking, **she took her**  
deep inside, my heart is breaking. **She knows my heart is breaking that's why she is doing this**  
broken homes from separation. **Our home is broken with out Carlee **  
don't you know its violation? **She is a violation**  
It's so wrong, but you'll see. **It's wrong**  
Never gonna let you take my world from me.  
The world outside these walls may know you're breathing,  
But you ain't comin' in.  
You ain't comin' in.**We will find her**  
you're not a person; you're a disease. **She's not a person but a monstershe took our lives**  
Deep inside, my heart is breaking.  
Broken homes from separation.  
Don't you know its violation?  
It's so wrong, but you'll see.  
Never gonna let you take my world from me.  
The world outside these walls may know you're breathing,  
But you ain't comin' in.**My heart is already broken**  
The world outside these walls may know you're breathing,  
the world outside these walls may know you're breathing****,**

They're gonna find you, just believe.

Posters hung on building walls  
of missing faces.  
Months go by without the cause,  
the clues, or traces.

They're gonna find you, just believe.

all these lives that you've been taking,

Shed the light on all the ones who never thought they would become  
a father, mother asking why this world can be so cold.

Doesn't come down when she calls,  
"It's time for breakfast."  
The memories begin to fall.  
She asks, "When will I be free?"

All these lives that you've been taking,  
Deep inside, my heart is breaking.  
Broken homes from separation.  
Don't you know its violation?  
It's so wrong, but you'll see.  
Never gonna let you take my world from me.  
The world outside these walls may know you're breathing,  
But you ain't comin' in.

All these lives that you've been taking,  
Deep inside, my heart is breaking.  
All these lives that you've been taking,  
Deep inside, my heart is breaking.  
All these lives that you've been taking,  
Deep inside, my heart is breaking.

Once the song was over I realized that this is a perfect song of this situation.

I need to get my daughter back.

**A/n: there you go yea I love this song its great!!**

**Remember POLL??**

**REVIEWS!!**


	19. Chapter 19

Joe Anderson:

_**Chapter 19:**_

**A/n: okay so we had some little Bella and Edward time which if I do say so myself was long over do. Now we get maybe into some fighting depends on how I feel by the end.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight!! I do happen to own this really big stuff animal that's a dog named Lincoln… k that was a little random!!**

**VPOV: (Victoria)**

Damn it! I just had to kill 10 of my soldiers all because they were fighting over this called Millie. Boys, I swear will never change. Grr. So now we are behind schedule. This totally blows.

At least the Cullen's have no clue what's gonna happen to them, and if they do well they don't have enough to stop me even if they could. Mwhahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha.

**EPOV: (Edward)**

We are all on the plane on our way going to **Loughrea, Ireland**. To get my daughter back. I'm so grateful that the others are helping us fight. I know I will owe them bug time after this.

I look up to see what movie was on and it was **Across the Universe** _**(The best movie ever if u have not seen it then GO WHATCH IT!!)**_ Rose and Alice made us all watch this movie and it has became one of my favorites', it's cool how they had the **Beetles** songs into this movie.

I look up to see that they are at the collage part, I love this part, and decide to watch what I can.

(Do not own across the universe either!! Listen to song make sure it's the one from the movie.** With a little help from my friends.**)

**Joe Anderson:  
What would you do if I sang outta tune?  
Would you stand up and walk out on me?  
Lend me your ears and I'll sing you a song  
And I'll try not to sing outta key  
O, I get by with a little help from my friends**

Jim Sturgess:  
He gets high with a little help from his friends

Joe Anderson:  
O, I'm gonna try with a little help from my friends  
What do I do when my love is away

Jim Sturgess:  
Does it worry you to be alone

Joe Anderson:  
How do I feel by the end of the day

Jim Sturgess:  
Are you sad because your on your own

Both:  
I get by with a little help from my friends  
Yea, I get high with a little help from my friends  
O, I'm gonna try with a little help from my friends

Jim Sturgess:  
Do you need anybody?

Joe Anderson:  
I need somebody to love

Jim Sturgess:  
Could it be anybody?

Joe Anderson:  
I want somebody to love

Both:  
Would you believe in a love at first sight

Jim Sturgess:  
Ya I'm certain that it happens all the time

Both:  
What do you see when you turn out the lights?

Joe Anderson:  
I can't tell ya but I know its mine

Both:  
O, I get by with a little help from my friends  
Mmm, I get high with a little help from my friends  
O, I'm gonna try with a little help from my friends

Jim Sturgess:  
Do you need anybody?

Joe Anderson:  
I need someone to love

Both:  
Could it be anybody  
Oooh, Oooh!  
By with a little help from my friends  
High with a little help from my friends  
Try with a little help from my friends  
By with a little help from my friends

Joe Anderson:  
I get by with a little help from my friends  
with a little help from my..

Both:  
Friends...

I just realize this song in way reminds me of my situation. Only that my friends are helping us save my daughter cause I know we could not do this with out them.

**CPOV: (Camren)**

I'm on the plane on my way to save the girl that I'm in love with. I have been since I saw her that first day of school. I knew that she was my soul mate, my reason for me being here.

I **will **get her back. I **have** to get her back.

I look over to see that we have landed.

**A/n: okay so there you go hope u like it!!**

**Remember to review and vote in my poll.**

**If you have not checked out my other story than shame on you!!**


	20. Chapter 20

_**Chapter 20:**_

**A/n: okay so I have been super super busy and skool has been taken up all my time. So srry 4 not updating… IM GOING TO SEE **_**TWILIGHT**_** TONITE THE MIDNIGHT SHOW!!!!!!! Im so flippin eggcited ahhhhhhhhhh. K im done now.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight but I own the soundtrack!**

**BPOV:**

**Loughrea, Ireland's **airport is really small. We got off the plane and headed to the car rental area where we rented about 10 cars for everyone.

It took about 1 hour to get to the castle where they have Carlee.

We pulled up about a mile away from the castle so they can't catch our sent, but still able to see it.

The castle is beautiful. (**Really bad at describing things so I have the pic on my profile.**)

"How are we gonna do this?" I ask a little nervous thinking that we will get caught and will lose.

"We will sneak surprise them. We will split up. Jane, Alec, Peter and Charlotte and the Zafrina with Senna will all go attack the south side. Wolves go west side. Denali Coven with Garrett and Benjamin and Tia go the east side. Then we all will go north and go head on." Jasper said. Of course Jasper went straight into military control.

"Man Jasper some things never change." Peter said making us all bust out laughing.

Once we all calmed down we took off to our sides to start fighting.

**I know its short but I have to get ready for the twilight movie eeeek.**


	21. Chapter 21

_**Chapter 21:**_

**A/n: thnks to **QUILL OF SECRETS **for writing my fight scene. It's awesome. Lol.****I hope u all had a happy thanksgiving if u celebrated it at all**** srry for the long wait but I have been busy this week saw **_**Twilight**_** 2 times this week and cannot wait 4 it come out. I was lil disappointed in it. Carlisle was hott omc I almost died when I saw him. Same wit the Cullen's walking in. lol**

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight!!**

**(The battle)**

**BY: QUILL OF SECRETS **

**Chapter title: Ironic isn't it?**

**Jasper and Alice:**

In the confusion of the battle, the original plan went astray. My friends and family were everywhere, some fighting with such ferocity, that it astounded me, even with my experience in the Vampire wars.

Body parts crashed around me, as Vampires were defeated. A cry of pain turned my head, Alice, MY ALICE, was surrounded by the enemy.

I leapt across the ground and landed in front of her, snarling at the newborns. A few eyes widened at the sight of my scars.

I smiled menacingly. They were defeated easily enough, with mild scratches.

A large amount of time went by, Alice and I worked as she flitted from side to side, distracting her prey before I destroyed them. An angered shriek drew my attention away from my current battle.

**Emmett and Rosalie:**

I crashed through the small newborns with my super strength.

Rosie stood by my side as we tore limbs from still "living bodies".

It was sort of comical the one-armed vampires trying to fight back, or as I tore off a leg, my prey hopping from foot to foot with vampire grace. I laughed loudly, enjoying myself as Rosalie and I fought together. I grinned at Rosie; she loved the fight almost as much as I did.

A blood-curdling scream froze my laughter in my throat.

**Esme and Carlisle: **

These people had my granddaughter, and I would notstand for it. How can they try to rip apart my family just as it was being repaired?

I tore off my attackers head with anger, flinging the now useless item into the growing bonfire.

If I lost one of my children in this fight I would never forgive myself for not protecting them.

Carlisle and I may be forgiving, and all but you touch my family and you will get me.

The worst thing of all was the newborns I was killing were someone's children.

A cry of anguish from beside us quickly halted all thoughts.

**Jane, Alec, Peter and Charlotte and the Zafrina and Senna group:**

We danced around the quarry that had dared to anger the Volturi. Using my power to make the stupid newborns fall in pain was fun.

I concentrated on the five that were trying to attack Alec from behind, they fell rolling on the ground in pain.

The rush of the battle mixed with the giddiness I get from using my power. I laughed and bounced on my heels.

A high pitched scream from behind me immobilized my bouncing at once.

**Jacob and the Pack: (felt like having a lil wolf action here.)**

I tore my way though the tenth bloodsucker I killed. Yes, I was counting, so sue me.

I will kill as many as I can. No one will take Carlee and not pay the consequences.

I looked over to see how the pack was doing.

Sam was fighting what looked like six bloodsuckers with Daniel, his son, fighting right next him. The look on Sam's face was of pure joy of his son.

Conner Clearwater and Harry Jr. Clearwater were fighting with Seth and Leah but knowing those two kids they wanted to take the bloodsuckers on there own. Those two are the trouble makers in the pack. Always wanting to get things done on there own.

Jared, Paul, Brady and Collin were fighting about ten vampires together. It's a shame there boys are too young and have not phased yet, we could have used them.

Quil and Embry were fighting with there boys, Jordan and Tyler. Those two are like twins. It's scary. They were taking on what looked like ten vamps as well.

I looked at Jason as he killed bloodsucker after bloodsucker and felt nothing but happiness. All I could think about was _that's my boy._

**The Brooks coven: Bryan.**

I watched the battle around me in a dazed way. My family was being attacked and, while we fought back twice as hard.

The only coherent thought in my mind was of Carlee. I kept seeing her face, her first shopping trip, when she first went into _Hott Topic, _bought her first item of clothing her first everything.

The memories came like flashes as I fought for my family. Suddenly I was aware of the red-headed vampire, Victoria I think it was, leaping at me.

Her eyes blazed as she slammed me into the ground.

Everything froze for me as Victoria ripped my limbs from my torso. My last thought was of my family, my love, and than my vision went black.

**Jack: (I just deiced to put him in hear.)**

I was a couple feet away from Bryan fighting these vamps that think they can be beat me. Ha as if.

I just finished them off when I got a glimpse of Victoria coming up behind Bryan.

I start running to his side fighting off the vamps in my way.

But I was too late.

I watch as she ripped his arm off and threw it in the fire.

I screamed and tried to get to him but couldn't move. I felt like my feet were glued to the ground.

I watch as that wrenched women tearing apart my love and than throwing him in the fire like he's trash.

I finally collapse in a heap on the ground dry sobbing for my Bryan. I can't believe I just sat there and did nothing.

I look up just to see Bella attack.

**Bella and Edward: **

I battled beside Edward as we fought for my children. I paused in my fighting to find that my family was doing well, and then my eyes flicked over toward Bryan.

Several things happened at once.

I watched as Bryan froze, I watched at Victoria tore him limb from limb in seconds.

Then I was aware of my screaming as I flew towards her. Everyone around me froze in place.

I ripped and scratched, as I screamed at Victoria.

"You evil bitch!! You break apart my family, you take away my daughter, you attack me personally, and you kill innocent people. Your are no more than a speck of dirt of the bottom of Bryans shoe yet you dare to murder him!!!"

I pulled her apart throwing her into the fire bit by bit. "You never should have been born, you horrible excuse for a woman. You tried to take away the only part of my life that matters **YOU. WILL. PAY**!" I'm stopped there when cold arms incase me.

"Bella, darling, you've destroyed her." Edward whispers in my ear. I flung victories head into the fire and sobbed for my family's loss.

**Cameron:**

Landon and I raced for the dungeon, ignoring the battle around us.

Reaching the catacombs that lie beneath the castle, we took off toward Carlee's cell.

The honey and sandalwood scent wafted into my nose as I followed it to the source.

My darling Carlee was slumped on the ground, dirt covering most of her body. Just as she was in sight, Riley leapt upon us. A fierce pain flashed in my stomach.

I swore loudly, and turned to fight when Landon, yelled to me.

"Take Carlee and get out of here!!" I nodded to him and tore the dungeon door from its hinges.

Carefully lifting Carlee, who was nearly unconscious, I ran from the caverns at full tilt.

I made it into the room where most of the battle took place when suddenly I felt as though my body was splitting in two.

I dropped Carlee and fell to my knees. I looked down at my stomach and found a wooden stake plunged inside me.

Everyone gathered around me, I looked up to find horror on many of their faces.

I chuckled a little, "Well isn't this ironic?" I said, and then I collapsed in a heap of blinding pain.

**Landon:**

I followed Cameron down the stairs, past all of the fighting. Cameron seemed to know what he was doing.

When we reached Carlee, Riley attacked us. I sent Cameron ahead with Carlee, I circled Riley. I had a score to settle.

I snapped Riley's arm,

"You pretend to love my sister, and then you hurt her. I, as her brother, have a right to beat up any boyfriend she has that I don't like. Guess what, I don't like you. You betray my family, betray my sister, and hurt my **YOU. WILL****. DIE."**

I punctuate each word by snapping a different bone, and then starting with his arms, pulling him apart.

"What can I say? Your sister has a nice ass. It was great to be able to tap that when ever I wanted." Riley chocked out as I ripped off his legs.

"YOU NEVER TOUCHED HER AND YOU NEVER WILL!!!" I crushed his skull, and lit him on fire, quickly running back to my family.

**Carlee:**

I watched in horror as Cameron pitched over, tears filled my eyes.

I dragged myself back to Cameron and grabbed his hand.

"Carlisle! Do something!" My mother's voice sounded close as she knelt on the ground beside me.

A rush of cool air alerted me to my father on my left.

"Emmett, go and find the largest prey you can. Hurry; bring it back, just cooling." Alice kneel down and help me pull the stake from his chest please." My aunt Alice sat down beside me, and gripped the wood hard.

"One, two three PULL!!!" Alice wrenched back on the stake and pulled it from Cameron's still body.

My mother and father gathered me into their arms, Emmett came back in and wordlessly handed Carlisle the Grizzly he had caught.

Carlisle maneuvered Cameron's mouth to the bear's neck, and he bit down instinctually.

Cameron drank noiselessly, draining the bear in a few minutes. He raised his head and smiled at me, I smiled back, happy that he was ok.

I looked around at everyone, and then I noticed someone was missing.

"Mommy where's Bryan?" I asked quietly.

The look in her eye said it all.

I sobbed into her chest. We were lucky this time, to only have lost one. It could have been so much worse, a slaughter.

I was aware of being carried around, and as I slipped into unconsciousness, I heard my brother in my mind.

"_Don't worry car-car, I've got you."_ I felt safe, and my world blackened as I fell into the welcoming darkness of sleep.

**Well that was a long chapter. Lol.**

**Remember reviews make a happy writer lol.**

**The poll is still up!!**


	22. Chapter 22

_**Chapter 22:**_

**A/n: I regret to say that this story is coming to an end… I know sad. Lets take a moment of silence………………………. Okay well here is the next chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT!!! But I own twilight shirts and stuff hehehehe.**

**BPOV:**

When we finally got home we were all worn out and tired.

Jack was just a robot. I don't even think he was fully with us.

Can't say I blame him. I would be the same, worse even if anything happened to my Edward or my kids.

I looked around. The pack was all grinning widely, no doubt happy that they got to kill vampires.

Jane and Alec were standing in the corner talking to Peter and Charlotte.

Zafrina and Senna were in the other corner talking to the Denali coven.

Hannah, Jason, and Jack were sitting on the couch. Hannah was leaning on Jason dry sobbing for the lose of her son.

And Jack, Jack was a zombie, he had tears in his eyes, but they would never fall.

While Raven and Landon were sitting on the love couch cuddling. They looked so cute.

Than there was Carlee and Camren. Carlee was still asleep on Camren's lap. He's looking at her like I look at Edward.

"Well it's time we return to Volturi." Jane spoke.

"Yeah me and Charlotte have to go too." Peter said.

"Same with Tia and me." Ben said as well

"We have to get back to La Push." Sam said.

"We should be going as well." Elazar said.

"Okay. Thank you all for doing this and helping us. We owe you all." Carlisle told every one.

"It's no problem. And we're sorry about Bryan." Carmen told us.

Everyone else nodded in agreement.

After a couple minutes later and lots have hugs every one left.

Thirty minutes later Carlee woke up.

"Hey sweetie," I said walking over to her and pulling her in my arms. "How do you feel?" I ask.

"Like someone put my skull in a blender and lit it on fire while dancing leprechauns danced on top." She said with a grimace.

We all laughed at that.

"Carlee, can I speak to you alone?" Camren asked her.

"Sure." She answered him and they both got up and walked outside.

**CPOV:**

"Carlee, can I speak to you alone?" Camren asked me.

"Sure." I answered him and got up and followed him outside.

"Are you okay? I was scared when I saw that stake through her chest." I told him.

"Yeah, it's a little sure but I'm okay. But it is kinda ironic that I got stabbed with a stake." He laughed.

I laughed with him as well.

We got to the gazebo in the middle of the garden.

We walked in and sat down on the benches.

I turn to him and ask "So what did you want to tell me?"

He turns to me and takes a deep breathe.

"Carlee when I first saw you in class I knew that there was something about you, there was some invisible force pulling me too you." He told me looking straight in my eyes.

"Then I learned of Riley's plan I just knew I had to protect you. So I started to pull away so I could get more on Riley.

When I saw you at the dance in your dress you took my breath away, you were the most gorgeous person I have ever met. But than I you walked out with Riley and my heart broke knowing that you could never see me in that way and just wishing I could be with you." By this time I had tears in my eyes.

"I saw that van come up behind you and I froze I got to you too late and I saw Riley smirk at me. I wanted to run after that van but I couldn't, I had to tell your family what I knew.

Than when I saw you in that cell all I wanted to do was kill every single Vampire there for doing this to you, I was so angry at myself that I could not get to you sooner.

I guess what I'm trying to say is that I love you so much. I know you could never see me like that. After all I'm just your best friend's bro-" I cut him off there with my lips.

After awhile I pulled away and looked up at his shock face.

"I love you too." I told him smiling.

Than he crashed his lips on mine.

We stayed out there for awhile just kissing and holding each other.

* * *

---_One year later_---

**CPOV:**

It has been one year since Victoria took me and we lost Bryan.

Things have gotten better over the months.

Landon and Raven were as much in love as any one else in the house.

The Cullen's and Brook's are officially a family.

Jack has gotten over Bryan a little. He met this vampire named Chris.

Mom and Dad were crazy in love and are worse than Emmett and Rose. Shudder.

Than there was Camren and I, we are in love and could not be any happier.

I never believed in fairy tales and happy endings.

But I got my dad and my family, lost an uncle, gained a new friend and found my true love.

So I guess I do believe in happy endings. I got my real life fairy tale

**The End.**

**Wow my first story is over wow I feel like crying lol. I hope u all liked it.**

**The polls will be closed on Sunday so make sure you vote if u have not. **

**I need to know what story to write next!!!!**

**If you have not checked out my other story Best Friends 4 Life than you should.**


	23. Chapter 23

I am so sorry that I have not updated anything, working full time and going to school just really kicked my ass and I am deeply sorry and I will be updating again once I re do everything. I have read over all of my stories and I am disgusted with how poorly written they are. I know I was young when I wrote them but that is still no excuse, so I do apologize and will be going over all of these stories, re-writing them and possibly adding to them if I see fit, I may even get a beta to double check as well. So if you still want to read my stories then hang in there please!


End file.
